


Fade To Grey

by MsLanna



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Gen, Here Lies the Abyss, I AM SORRY, i actually love carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Grey Warden who went to the Fade with Hawke and the Inquisitor was Carver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade To Grey

“Carver, no!” Meliana rushed towards her brother.

“Meliana.” He shook his head. “Hawke!”

It was like a bucket of ice over the head. Meliana came to an abrupt stop.

“I knew that would get your attention.” Carver's tone thawed again if reluctantly. “Listen to me just this once.”

“I always listened to you, Carver,” Meliana protested.

“Maybe. You didn't act on what I said, though. But that's beside the point.” He smiled. “That is the past, Meliana. I have forgiven you. Even for making me a Grey Warden. Especially for making me a Grey Warden.”

“It was the only way,” Meliana whispered. “I didn't want to lose you completely.”

“I understand. Now.” He shook his head. “It has taken me some time, but being a Grey Warden has given me so much. A purpose, a second family. Being part of something bigger than myself. You know that feeling, don't you?”

She could only nod helplessly. Meliana knew where this was going and she didn't like it. “We can-”

“No, we can't,” Carver cut her off. “We both know that it is unlikely that we both walk out of this.”

Meliana had a thousand thoughts. Why not ask one of the Inquisitor's companions to stay? Why should it be one of them? “I have lost everybody but you, our whole family.”

He shushed her with a gentle touch. “So have I, Meliana.” He smiled. “And you have not lost everybody. The Grey Wardens, they were my second family.”

“And that is why you must live. Return to them. Rebuild them,” Meliana urged.

“How many of the men and women I knew do you think are still alive?” His voice was so soft she almost didn't understand him. “And who do you think will forgive me if I come out of here and you do not?” He shook his head. “My whole life I have tried to step out of your shadow. And even in death I cannot. Meliana, at least let me die as myself.”

“Carver.” Meliana was stopped by his sudden embrace.

“Please, little big sister. Give me this at least. I know I can never step out of your shadow. Even now, if I die, it will be: Hawke who slew the demon and saved the Inquisitor. If you stay, it will be Hawke: who sacrificed herself for the Inquisitor. No matter what I do, I cannot win. But I can do this.”

“I understand, Caver.” Meliana suppressed the sobs. “I just hate it. All of it. I don't want to lose you as well.”

“I am not gone forever. We'll meet again, even if you don't believe in the Maker. He believes in you.” He squeezed tightly. “Ready to go?”

“Never.” She returned the pressure. “But who has ever asked me?”

“I did.”

“I love you, Carver, always have.” She held him at arms length. “And I am so proud of you. Even if I hate you right now.”

“Good. Sweet payback. Finally.” Carver winked and ready his sword. “I'll say hi to mom and dad from you if you say hi to Varric from me.”

“Deal.” Meliana knew that if she didn't go now, she never would. Dragging her eyes away from her brother she turned towards the Inquisitor and her companions. At least the fight would keep her mind from the pain until there was nothing left to do. She forced a smile.

“Maker guide you, big little brother.”


End file.
